


Rilo Kiley Might Write A Song About This.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Rilo Kiley Might Write A Song About This.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: addison](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+addison), [ga: addison/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+addison/meredith), [ga: meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [greys100](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/greys100)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Rilo Kiley Might Write A Song About This, [for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=greys100)[**greys100**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=greys100)].

**Title:** Rilo Kiley Might Write A Song About This.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_.  
**Characters:** Meredith/Addison.  
**Prompt:** Official.  
**Word Count:** 269.  
**Rating:** NC-17, slightly.

  
"Dr.--" she starts and then finishes with a shaky, "Meredith."

It's so absurd; her hand is on your breast and her mouth is on your neck and she just called you "Dr. Meredith" and you can't stop the hysterical laugh that bubbles up in your throat.

She says your name again and it still sounds off, and you imagine it always will because what the two of you are doing is totally wrong, but there you are in Derek's trailer (bedsheets_wife_) doing it anyway.

"Addison," you gasp, and you notice that her name doesn't sound any less stilted on your tongue. "He's going to hate you for this."

"I know," she says and kisses that spot under your ear that makes you whimper. You spread your legs reflexively and she takes the hint, sliding one searching finger inside.

It's one of those moments when you know you shouldn't talk but you can't help yourself, and so even though her finger is rubbing a delicious pattern on the inside of you, you still manage to squeak out, "Then why?"

She pulls back slightly to look at you, see _all_ of you, and you can't stand the way that makes you feel so you look away.

"I just wanted to understand," she murmurs. "Why you."

If you were the same girl you were before you met them, it might have been enough to make you cry but now that you're the dirty mistress many times over, you just feel smug.

He'll be angry with you for this, he'll be angry and jealous and he won't speak to you for weeks. But he'll finally leave her.

It's why you're there.


End file.
